Карл Граймс (телесериал)/галерея
Ниже представлены изображения Карла Граймса из телесериала. Телесериал Сезон 1 CarlCastPhoto1.jpeg Carl 1.png "Дни, изменившие мир" Season one carl grimes.png Carl.PNG S1e1F.png "Кишки" Vlcsnap-2013-12-31-20h58m35s235.png Carl Guts PP 2.JPG Carl Guts PP 1.JPG "Скажи это лягушкам" Tell It to the Frogs.jpg Twd103 0533.jpg Carl Tell It to The Frogs 4 PP.JPG Carl Tell It to The Frogs 3 PP.JPG Carl Tell It to The Frogs 2 PP.JPG Carl Tell It to The Frogs 1 PP.JPG "Братаны" Twd104 1019.jpg Carl Vatos ajsads.PNG Carl Vatos jsadad.PNG Carl Vatos ssad.PNG "Пожар" Some people in group on cars.jpg "ТС-19" Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-19h54m47s83.png Season one carl grimes (cdc).png Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-20h05m58s144.png Сезон 2 CarlCastPhoto2.jpg Carlpromotionalpicture.jpg Lori and Carl S2.png 2009913-grimesfam.jpg Untitled.jpg "Что ждёт впереди" Episode-1-shane-carl.jpg WD2011696.jpg Carl Grimes (TV Series-1.png "Кровопускание" Season one carl grimes (kc).png "Сохранить последнюю" 2x03 Lori and Carl.png TWD4.png "Роза Чероки" Episode-4-rick-carl.jpg Episode-4-rick-carl-day.jpg "Секреты" Season two carl grimes.png 2х06 Карл портрет.jpg Carl34434.jpeg TWDNG2.jpg 500px-Carlpug1.JPG 500px-Carlpug2.JPG the-walking-dead-secrets-640x640-011.jpg "Почти мёртв" Lori and Carl 2x07.jpg Shane_Glenn_Maggie_Beth_Carl_Patrica_episode_7.jpg WD2072586.jpg "Небраска" Episode-8-carl-lori.jpg Carl Nebraska.JPG Carl Nebraska 2.JPG "Палец на курке" 2x09 Shane,Carl e Lori.jpg "Судья, присяжные, палач" Bantvcarl.png Season two carl grimes.png Carl2x11.png Carlpistol.JPG Episode-11-carl.jpg Squirrels.png "Лучшие ангелы" Better Angels.5.png Carlbda.JPG Episode-12-carl-rick.jpg "У умирающего огня" Episode-13-carl-rick-hayloft.jpg 2250013-wd_213_8.png 59CF50B6F.jpg Episode-13-rick-carl-fire.jpg Сезон 3 Carlportrait.jpg carlportrait.png Season 3 Cast Pic.jpg Carl-Grimes-Season-3.jpg Yahoo News S3 Rick and Carl.png "Семена" Carl Seed 2.png Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.24.png Skærmbillede 2012-07-14 kl. 01.29.54.png Carl3A.png Tumblr_maf26fGD4i1rszcxto1_500.jpg Carl.S3.1.jpg Carl.S3.2.jpg Group season 3 and vehicles.png Carl_Seed.jpg carlandgroup.jpg TWD_GP_301_0508_0240.jpg Rick Walk.jpg Seed.7.png Seed.14.png Seed.23.png Seed.35.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h11m35s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-16-14h05m32s22.png Seed.40.png TWD GP 301 0509 0510.jpg Seed.56.png Seed.55.png Seed.61.png Seed.64.png Carl supressed m9.jpg Beth Greene prison.png Carl (Seed).PNG "Больной" Carlwithberetta.jpg "Убийца внутри" Season three carl grimes.png Walking-Dead-304-07.jpg TWD GP 304 0620 0386a.jpg TWD GP 304 0615 0460.jpg TWD GP 304 0615 0386.jpg Beth Killer Within.jpg Carl and Lori 3x04.jpg "Скажи слово" Carlicon.jpg Maggie calls for Beth.JPG Carl close up of talking with Beth Deleted Scene.JPG "Преследование" carlg2.jpg carlg.jpg Hounded.5.png Hounded.1.png "Когда мёртвые постучат" TWD-Episode-307-Main-590.jpg Knocking.11.jpg "Рождённые страдать" Carl1.jpg TWD-Episode-308-Main-590.jpg Walking-Dead-308-08.jpg The Walking Dead S03E08 1753.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-12-20h40m13s227.png "Король-самоубийца" CarlEP901.png BanCarlTSK.png Glenncarlmaggiebeth.png "Я не Иуда" carlgrimespromo2.png Carl Judas.jpg 11CarlEp.png 11CarlEp2.png 11CarlEp3.png Carl I ain't a Judas.JPG "Чисто" Fullscreen capture 2252013 92018 AM.bmp.jpg Clear Carl.jpg ClearPromo.2.jpg Proxy.jpg Walking-Dead-312-07.jpg Walking-Dead-312-04.jpg Grimesfamphoto.png TWD GP 312 0917 0131.jpg Walking-Dead-312-bts-b.jpg RaCGclear2.png Clearpic1.png CGclear6.png CGclear5.png CGclear4.png CGclear3.png CGclear2.png CGaMclear.png Carlthankingmichonne.png CGclear1.png Twd312-000830.jpg "Эта горестная жизнь" vlcsnap-2014-01-16-16h37m40s205.png vlcsnap-2014-01-16-16h38m21s111.png "Добро пожаловать в катакомбы" CarlWttT.png Carlwelcometothetoumbs3.png Carlwelcometothetoumbes.png Twd316-001696.jpg Carl season 4.jpeg Walking-dead-chandler-riggs-carl-season-3-finale-welcome-tombs-amc.jpg Walking-dead-chandler-riggs-andrew-lincoln-welcome-to-tombs-amc.jpg Car Welcometothetombs.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-01-02h09m08s219.png Walking-Dead-316-g.jpg Tombs Jody Death.png TWD 1121.jpg Сезон 4 CarlCastPhoto4.jpg 1186348_640263059328432_1979902081_n.jpg S4Group.png CarlEWCover.png Tumblr inline n2sxspHcBj1spo20a.jpg NvPNCr6.jpg "Тридцать дней без происшествий" Season four carl grimes.png CarlS4.png CarlBanS4New.png RickandCarlFarming.jpg S4PreviewCarl1.png S4PreviewCarl2.png S4PreviewCarl4.png Carl 401.png Carl 30 Days Without an Accident 1.1.jpg Patrick Carl 30 Days without an Accident.jpg Carl 30 Days Without an Accident 0.1.jpg "Заражённый" Carl S04E02.png Carl 4x02.png Carl Infected 2.JPG Carl Infected 5.JPG Carl Infected 6.JPG Carl Infected 7.JPG Carl Infected 8.JPG Carl Infected.JPG CarlS4A.png Carol talking to Carl about the kids parents.JPG TWDS4E02_03.jpg Carl401.png "Изоляция" Carl grimes sadjsaas.PNG S04E03_Carl.png S04E03_Carl2.png Carl.S4.1.png Carlberetta2.jpg S04E03_Carl3.png Carl adsjdjas.PNG CARL gRIMES AIDOHFSADSA.PNG Carl sadojpassa.PNG Carlberetta2ff.jpg Carolberetta.jpg Carl402_01.png Lori, Carl, Rick Photo (Isolation Season 4).png Carl outside with Hershel.jpg "Интернирование" Carl405 (1).jpg Intern Carl Night.png Carl402 02.png Carl402 03.png Intern Carl & Rick Shootout.png TWD 405 GP 0627 0228-360x240.jpg Carl S04E05 1.png "Зайдя слишком далеко" Carl Too Far Gone.JPG TooFarGoneAMCOffical.png Beth with the others looking at the governor surprise invitation.JPG TWDS04E08Marlin.png CarlAiming.jpg TFG Carl Death Eyes.png TWDS04E08Marlin-2.png Rick-and-Carl-Too-Far-Gone-620x400.jpg Chandler-riggs-the-walking-dead-too-far-gone-01-1280x720.png "После" Season four carl grimes (2).png Carl_409_Crop.png S4 E9 Carl.png Carl409.png 600px-TWDSeason4Ep9Beretta-2.jpg 600px-TWDSeason4Ep9Beretta.jpg Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.26.09 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.31.31 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.49.13 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.48.59 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.37.11 PM.png Screen shot 2014-01-24 at 4.32.58 PM.png Carl_S04E09.png S04E09_Carl.png S04E09_Carl2.png S04E09_Carl3.png S04E09_Carl4.png S04E09_Carl5.png 254316218478ada1f93e34d5b48fbaa6.jpg "Присвоено" Carl Claimed.png Carl 2 Claimed.jpg Carl,Michonne,Rick (Claimed).JPG CarlandMichonne(Claimed)21.png Carl (Claimed).JPG Carl (Claimed) (2).JPG S04E11 Carl.png Carl Claimed 1.JPG Carl Claimed 2.JPG Carl Claimed 3.JPG Carl Claimed 4.JPG Carl Claimed 5.JPG Carl Claimed 6.JPG Carl Claimed 7.JPG Carl Claimed 9.JPG Carl Claimed 10.JPG Claimed Carl 1.JPG Claimed Carl 2.JPG Claimed Carl 3.JPG Claimed Carl 4.JPG Claimed Carl 5.JPG Michonne,Carl,Rick (Claimed).JPG "Мы" tumblr_n2swpdWhx41top38so1_1280.jpg Us2.jpg EpisodeA18.jpg EpisodeA15.jpg EpisodeA13.jpg "А" Carl Us.jpg A Carl Woods.png CarlABann.jpg A Carl Boxcar.png a1a.jpg carls4e16.jpg Carl_in_ep_16.png S04E16_Carl1.png S04E16_Carl2.png A1Episode.5.jpg Walking-Dead-S4-Finale-015.jpg EpA.11.jpg EpA.10.jpg EpA.5.jpg EpA.1.jpg EpisodeA.05.jpg EpisodeA.58.jpg EpisodeA.54.jpg EpisodeA.53.jpg EpisodeA.52.jpg EpisodeA.78.jpg EpisodeA.72.jpg Сезон 5 Carl S5 Cast.jpg Season5Banner.png CarlS5BPortrait.png "Не убежище" Carl 5x01.png AMC NS Carl.png MyDad'sGonnaBBack.png AMC NS Train Car Escape.png "Чужаки " Carl-Cropped.PNG Carl_502-1.png 250px-Carl S4.jpg AMC TWD Strangers.png 5x02 Carl Shocked.png 5x02 Carl Aint A Prick Afterall.png "Четыре стены и крыша" S5E3 Rick 24.jpg "Скрещенные" 507 Carl Preview.png AMC 507 Leaving The Church.png "Кода" AMC 508 Carl Church.png CODA Carl.png "Что случилось и что происходит" What happened and whats going on Funeral.jpg "К ним" AMC 510 Group Trudging Forward.png AMC 510 Daryl Behind Group.png AMC 510 From a Friend.png AMC 510 Don't Know Who Left It.png AMC 510 Skeptical About Water.png AMC 510 Started Raining.png AMC 510 Group Drinking Rain.png "Расстояние" AMC 511 Arrived at ASZ.png 5x11 Carol.png "Помни" Carl Remember.png 5x12_Carl.png 512 Carl ASZ.png AMC 512 Carl Entrance.png AMC 512 ASZ Accommodation.png AMC 512 Rick Carl House.png AMC 512 Carl House.png AMC 512 Miller Porch.png AMC 512 Carl Kills Walker.png "Забудь" AMC 513 Joining the Party.png "Пытаться" 515 Carl Woods.png AMC 515 Carl Woods.png AMC 515 Carl Enid Running.png AMC 515 Carl Enid Hiding.png AMC 515 Rick Pete Fighting.png AMC 515 Rick Draws Gun.png AMC 515 Michonne Street.png AMC 515 Or What.png AMC 515 Rick Lashing Out.png Категория:Галерея (персонажи телесериала)